Avatar The Last Airbender: (year2118) Story of Bin And Rin
by Zoelice
Summary: This is the story of two siblings twins brother and sister find out if they are the next Avatar together one can control Avatar State the other has all for bending now they have to save the world and learn to fight together as one and figure out what is causing the imbalance in their world.


**Introduction**

Many years have passed since the disappearance of Avatar Korra. With her great power she averted many different catastrophes throughout the land and unifying the the world. The legend of her greatness had spread across the world, but what's had also spread was the ending of her story that she and one other had fled to the land of the spirits. Although she had left the world in peace and no one have dared to change that,things began to get a little out of hand and in the last Thousand Years the land and people have flourished; but so did Evil now once again the world needs the avatar to save the world but the question is, is she alive or dead and can there be another.

 **Bookone:**

 **Knowledge**

The Story begins and what is now known as Shanghai 2118. The first thing that you must know is that Avatar Korra has not shown her self in over Thousand Years everything has changed the world knows fossil fuels everything is now in modern time giving metal benders an actual advantage over all other benefits it's funny it would seem that Earth and metal rule the world. But what this does is makes all other benders low class or second-rate citizens this was not done on purpose but without the Avatar it left the people to decide what classes were above and below everyone. The story starts off with our two Heroes Bin and Rin a set of twins from the Fire Nation. Not realizing that their entire world is actually going to change forever when the clock strikes midnight.

Bin: Rin! get up we're going to be late for school come on!

Bin, yells at his sister in her door because they have all of a sudden overslept, today is going to be a weird day he feels it he understands that the air is unusually thick. He can feel that the sun is a lot brighter today than normal that his bending would be very powerful against anyone today but he is very timid so using his bending for other than a utility purpose isn't really quite Bin's Style.

Rin: Holy crap how did we over sleep and not hear that super loud alarm, where is my Hat, where's my jacket,where's my backpack.

Rin got up really frantically looking for her things she hates when she misses school because then she misses her homeroom class.She loves her home room because it is physical fitness something that she excels at because to her knowledge she has no bending unlike her older brother. Rin wants to grow up and be a professional bending boxer, even though she doesn't have any bending, she is a lot more aggressive than her twin brother.

Now they both are ready for school they take one last look in the mirror and look at each other just to make sure that they don't look goofy going out, it's the natural thing to do these days you don't want to look stupid when someone walks past you.Bin looks in the mirror and sees his self he sees that he's 5-9 brown skin and sporting a mohawk pretty popular for this time. Rin looks at herself and sees that she's also 5-9 ,has brown skin as well but just a little bit lighter than her brother she noticed that her hair is a lot longer than his she doesn't want a mohawk, she can see that in her opinion you look stupid so she wears a nice long traditional ponytail all the way down to her butt. But the one thing that they share with all their differences is the appreciation for themselves so before they go to school everyday they lift up their shirts and check out their abs and smile and give each other a fist bump. They're both wearing the traditional uniform a white button down shirt, black tie, blue school sweater jacket and blue dress pants with black shoes.

Both cant wait to get to school, todays the day they take the Graduation test and become full benders. Now i know what your thinking how did Rin get into a school for bending with no Bending well shes gifted in her fitness so they over looked her lack of bending i hopes she was a late bloomer. Bin and Rin had been walking for at least an hour and figured its time to pick up the past they dont wanna be late for test day and they only have 15 mins to cover ten miles.

Bin: You ready sis looks like we are gonna have to do it since we dont wanna be late so quick grab the cart.

Rin: Ya lets do this!

Rin sees the a store they pass on the way to school and grabs a shopping cart and hops in and right behind her is her bro. With his fire bending he makes huge jets and away they go so strong they at least are going 100 miles per hour. They come close to school and jump in the lake to slow them selves and then they use Bins fire to dry off quick with 3 mins to spare both make it to homeroom on time. Now the day can begin.


End file.
